Armored Hero Axel
Axel is armored hero, that choosen Nanami Ren to be it's Hero. The Axel Driver come from unknown place, using the Colour Key, it can transform anyone into their favourite attribute and colour. History The Axel Driver is the main of the other three more driver use by the choosen one who can weild the light of Axel and three more unknown light. Everyone considred it has a similar look as a Kamen Rider, but it's not. It's a armored Hero to save the people from a the creature who is codname Kingz. Profile, Techniques and Abilities Profile Ren *'Height': 1.77m *'Weight': 51kg (69kg when henshin into Axel) *'Age': 19 (Ren) *'Homeworld': Unknown, Earth *'Occupation': Originally, Ren live with his Sister on their Parent house which it's now belong to his sister, Mai Nanami. Theire parent's have died in a accident when saving them from shared the same fate as them. He's now work as a part time job on Santa Gift shop, as a delivery man. *'Likes': Investigated, watch Kamen Rider Gaim, fighting *'Dislike': His father presious Pet, Sako Pirate Bird (A rainbow bird), Bad colour Keys. Techniques and Abilities Normal Mode *'Extreme Kick': When using the Orange Key (Normal Mode), Sora put the Key on the left side of the belt, a Key slot. Then he push the Sword shape on his Belt to the main KeyLock's, Orange Keylock's and his leg began to strike fire, while he jump backfleep, he strike the enemy using his Right side. *'Axel Buster': A special type of Gun use by Ren, he only pull the trigger on his Buster and then shoot. *'Light Shot': Using the Red key, and transform into Red Amor Axel, he can fire a light energy from his chest. *'Twin Blades': A blade generated from Axel Amor, when using the Orange Key (Normal Mode), he can created a light blade to fight in duel mode. where Ren hold's the right and Sora hold's the left. *'Cyclone Punch': When using the Green Key, and transform into Green Amor Axel, he can gathered a massive wind of cyclone on his fist and strike the enemy using the punch. *'Blue Amor Suit': A briefly suit that is seen during Axel form before amor attaches his pre-Amor. It is blue amored with Yellow strike. Forms Plat Amored *Axel standard form before the Amored attaches it, it is light and easy to jump as it has the same height and weight as Ren. Orange Amored "Hai! Orange Colour Selected! Hanamichi On Stage!" Transformation Annoucement *Axel normal form after the Orange amored come from the zip of Haiganku Forest, and attaches his Plat Amored and turn into Amored Hero Axel. Orange Amored (オレンジ装甲, Orenji Soko) is default amored and also normal amored of Axel. This form personal weapon is Hyorinmaru. His special attack is the Extreme Kick and Orange Charge. **Height: 203 (After the amored is attaches, Ren original height is 170 cm) **Weight: 108 kg (After the amored is attaches, Ren origina weight is 51 kg) **Maximum jump height : 28 cm **Kicking Power: 10.4 t **Punching Power: 10.2 t Yellow Amored "Hai! Yellow Colour Selected! Odama Iron Style! Transformation Annoucement *Axel second form after Orange Armored. Using the Yellow Key, attaches to the Keylock and push it into the locks. Yellow armored come from the zip of Haiganku Forest and attaches his Plat Armored and turn into Armored Hero Axel Yellow. This form personal weapon is Pineapple Metal. In this form, Axel become more powerful that his normal form which his Height and Weight increased. His special attack is the Metal Brandding. **Height: 206 cm **Weight: 119 kg **Punching Power: 10.3 t **Kicking Power: 10.2 t **Maximum Jump Height: 22 m TBA Equipment Device *Axel Driver: Transformation device *Tensa Saber: Axel standerd side weapon *Colour Key **Orange Key: Access it, Axel pesonal weapon will be Hyorinmaru. **Yellow Key: Access it, Axel personal weapon will be Pineapple Metal. Vehicles *Honda 125: Nanami Ren motocycle from Malaysia as a gift from his Father. This bike can travel in such speed. Transformation Ren place the Axel Driver on his waist and driver attaches it by pushing out a yellow belt surrounding Ren waist. He take out his Orange Key which is his Favourite key, and push a black button beside it, it show a key on it. Ren swung his right hand which holding the Key to his back and his left arm infront of him and rise the key and attaches it to the Driver Keylocks. Ren start to armored up in Blue, before up in the sky, a Orange amor come and falls on him and attaches it to become an Orange and Blue amored hero, Axel. Trivia *Amor Axel has a similar look amor as Kamen Rider Gaim but it didn't have a same amored as him. *His transformation sequence look's like Ultraman Reuz, Haruto transform sequense. Category:Fan characters Category:Apexz Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes